Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire
Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire is a 2000 comedy horror film that aired as a Disney Channel Original Movie. Summary The Hansen kids are in a jam. Adam and his best friend Duffy have gotten their hands on some tickets for the Headless Horseman concert, and his sister Chelsea has a date with her dreamy boyfriend Peter. The only problem is they're both grounded. Chelsea and Adam will do whatever it takes to get their mom Lynette out of the house, even if it includes a chance meeting with a very mysterious man. Everything seems to go according to plan until their little brother Taylor realizes that this stranger might be a vampire. Plot His best friend Duffy have some tickets for the Headless Horseman concert, and his sister Chelsea has a date with her dreamy boyfriend Peter. The only problem is, they are both grounded: Adam is punished because he did not do his homework, instead making up a story using an article from the magazine The Weekly Secret, and Chelsea because she called Adam a dweeb, which their mother, Lynette, happened to hear. Chelsea and Adam will do whatever it takes to get their mother out of the house, even if it includes a chance meeting with a very mysterious man named Dimitri. Everything seems to go according to plan, until their little brother Taylor realizes that Dimitri is a vampire. His brother and sister do not believe Taylor, so he calls Malachi Van Helsing, the vampire hunter. The night that their mother goes out with Dimitri and Taylor follows them. Not wanting their mother to come home and extend their punishments, they follow Taylor and find him outside the restaurant that Lynette and Dimitri are at. Adam and Taylor make the vampire do the spoon test (a fake test made up by Adam to get Taylor to stop calling Dimitri a vampire). Afterwards, Adam discovers that Taylor was right about Dimitri being a vampire when he looks in the mirror and notices Dimitri does not have a reflection. So, along with Chelsea, he sets out to stop Dimitri, who puts their mother in a trance and plans to take her to his mansion. Meanwhile, Malachi Van Helsing arrives and begins to hunt down Dimitri, only to discover that he was being followed by Taylor, who (after learning the spoon test was made up by Adam) had also set out to save his mother from Dimitri. In the end, Taylor becomes Van Helsing's partner and they arrive to do battle with Dimitri, who has Lynette in a trance, but even together Taylor, Adam, Chelsea and Van Helsing are unable to defeat Dimitri. Dimitri goes to bite a powerless Adam, but he and Chelsea call out to Lynette, breaking her trance (as only true love for someone can break a vampire's trance). She throws Dimitri into his coffin. Van Helsing seals the coffin with silver-plated nails and explains that he plans to send it to a place where it's always sunny. Shortly after Dimitri is sealed up, Van Helsing asks their mother out on a "date", after which Adam, Chelsea and Taylor, believing they have heard the word "date" enough for one night, try to convince her to stay single which is when Lynette confesses, "I date. Just not vampires". Finally, they all decide to go back to the Hansen house for breakfast as the sun is finally rising. Cast * Matt O'Leary - Adam Hansen * Laura Vandervoort - Chelsea Hansen * Myles Jeffrey - Taylor Hansen * Caroline Rhea - Lynette Hansen * Charles Shaughnessy - Dimitri Denatos * Robert Carradine - Malachi Van Helsing * Jake Epstein * J. Adam Brown - Boomer Category:Disney Channel original films Category:DCOMs